Old Love
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Setelah sekian lama pergi, kini cinta lama itu datang kembali ke dalam hidupnya. Dia menghancurkan segalanya, merusak kesetiaannya terhadap pasangan hidup, dan membuatnya nekat mendua dibelakang. "Apa hubungan kita sudah berakhir sampai di sini?"/"Mana bisa aku hidup tanpamu.."/OOC/Typos/Rated/M/(for lime/lemon, language, etc)/NARUSAKU 4EVER! Don't like? Please DON'T READ! :3


**Old Love**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing NaruSaku 4-ever. Rated : T-M (for lime, language, etc.) Genre : Drama & Romance. Warning. OOC. Typos. Boring. Tema sangat mainatream XD.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang lelaki sedang duduk dihadapan meja. Dia tengah berkutat dengan lapora-laporan penting, dan sesekali dia menandatangani beberapa _Document_ yang diperlukan. Pria itu tampil agak kacau, dikarenakan lelah mengurusi pekerjaan kantor. Ia lelah, dan ingin cepat-cepat istirahat setelah ini.

 **Tokk.. Tokk..**

"Masuk!"

Naruto— nama dari pria muda itu. Ia merespons ketukan pintu dari luar sana tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan atensi dari lembaran kertas di atas meja. Ayolah.. ia ingin pekerjaan membosankan ini lekas beres.

 **Clekk!**

Orang di luar sana masuk, lalu menutup pintu setelah itu. "Wah.. wah. Kau sibuk sekali ya." Lelaki itu tersenyum. Ia merasa bangga dengan sahabat masa sekolahnya itu. Dia tekun, rajin dan cerdas. Juga tampan. Pantas saja banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Gaara mengakui fakta nyata tersebut.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Naruto menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada badan kursi putar. "Minta cuti?" Kedua tangannya merentang, lalu menarik otot-ototnya yang kaku dengan cara regangan. Tangannya terasa kebas.

Pria tak beralis mata itu duduk. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberitahu sesuatu kepadamu.." Naruto menghembuskan nafas, sekaligus menanti kalimat Gaara selanjutnya. "CEO dari Uchiha corp mengundang kita datang ke pestanya di _Hotel_ milik Uchiha."

Naruto hanya menaikan dahi sebagai respons.

 **Cklekk!**

Seorang OG masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas kopi panas.

Gaara menyandarkan punggung dengan kaki saling bertumpu. "Coba tebak, siapa yang mengundang kita.." Bibirnya naik ke atas, dan membentuk segaris senyum.

Naruto menarik gelas kopi yang diletakan di atas meja. "Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu." Jawabnya acuh, lalu menyeruput kopi hitam. Malam hari begini paling nikmat di bawa minum kopi, sekaligus untuk mencegah kantuk yang menyerang agar bisa mengendarai mobil dengan fokus.

Gaara juga menyeruput kopi hitam miliknya. "Sasuke Uchiha.." Yakin sekali, Naruto pasti akan merespons nya dengan reaksi. Tentu saja begitu, mengingat Sasuke Uchiha dulunya adalah teman masa kuliah mereka.

Dan benar saja dugaan Gaara, Naruto langsung merespons.

"Sasuke Uchiha teman kuliah kita dulu?" Gaara mengangguk disela menikmati kopinya. "Ohh.. astaga! Sudah lama sekali masa-masa itu berlalu." Naruto beranjak meninggalkan kurisnya, lalu berdiri di dekat dinding kaca sambil memegang gelas kopi di tangannya. Dinding transparan itu dapat menghubungkan langsung ke jalanan kota. Di bawah sana terlihat padat dengan kendaraan dan para pejalan kaki, beragam pula warna-warni lampu yang menerangi kota.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengingat masa lalu membuatku jadi teringat pada seseorang.." Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Mantan kekasihku dulu." Masa-masa itu kembali terbayang dalam benaknya. Masa saat dimana ia masih menempuh ilmu, dan saat itu pula ia memiliki seorang kekasih.

Dia adalah wanita berparas cantik dan manis, sexy dan kuat, sedikit galak dan pemarah, namun begitu menggoda untuk dibelai. Harus diakui, Naruto kerap sekali menjamah wanita mungil itu. Mendengarkan desahan merdu dari bibir mungilnya, dan merasakan setiap cakaran yang dia berikan pada punggung mau pun dadanya.

Masa itu adalah moment terindah dalam hidup Naruto. Bahkan sampai detik ini ia tak bisa melupakan perempuan itu, walau pada kenyataannya ia sudah memiliki seorang Istri yang dengan setia menunggunya pulang dari kantor setiap malam.

Tak hanya manis dan cantik, perempuan itu juga pemberani dan penuh percaya diri. Sebuah moment manis kembali teringat dalam benak Naruto. Saat kali pertama mereka menjalin hubungan, wanita itu sudah berani menyerahkan diri. Menggodanya dengan senyum nakal, dan bertingkah centil. Namun pada akhirnya, perempuan itu sempat menitikan air mata kala persatuan pertama mereka dimulai.

Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya. Semua kenangan manis itu tersimpan rapat dalam memory nya. Masa-masa terindah itu tak pernah terhapus, walau sekali pun ia sudah menikah dengan wanita lain, dan nyatanya saat ini sang Istri di rumah tengah hamil muda. Wanita itu menggandung benihnya, kini sudah berusia lebih dari dua bulan.

Gaara berdiri. "Naruto, saatnya kita pulang.." Ia merapikan letak jas abu-abu miliknya dengan lembut. "Ini sudah larut, Istrimu pasti sedang menunggu kepulanganmu."

Naruto kembali ke meja kerjanya, dan meletakan gelas di tangannya begitu tiba. "Baiklah, kita pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang kelopak lentik itu terbuka begitu indra pendengarannya dapat menangkap suara mesin mobil walau terdengar samar di telinga. Ia bangun dari rebahnya di atas sofa, duduk sejenak sambil mengucak mata, setelah itu beranjak untuk menyambut kedatangan sang Suami.

"Aku pulang.." Begitu masuk Naruto langsung membuka sepatu, lalu mengenakan sandal rumahan. "Sayang, apa aku terlambat?" Kecupan ia berikan pada kening sang Istri yang tertutupi oleh poni rata.

Wanita berbadan dua itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Naruto-kun pulang tepat waktu.." Jawabnya disela membukakan mantel yang membalut tubuh kokoh Naruto, setelah itu menggantungnya di lemari dekat pintu.

Tersenyum tipis, Naruto masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju dapur. "Aku lelah dan lapar.." Paparannya membuat sang Istri tersenyum geli.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Naruto-kun."

"Hmm.." Gumaman itu yang menjadi respons.

Sang wanita bergegas menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk makan. Mulai dari piring, nasi, gelas, sendok dan air. Kini semuanya sudah tersedia dihadapan Naruto. Tak berselang lama pria itu langsung menyendok nasi dan mengisi piringnya dengan beberapa lauk yang ada.

Seperti biasa. Hidangan mewah yang tersaji untuk Naruto. Beruntung sekali dirinya memiliki Istri sehebat dan secantik— Hinata Hyuuga yang kini telah menjadi Hinata Namikaze sekarang. Lebih dari satu tahun mereka menikah, tapi tak sekali pun kesalah pahaman terjadi diantara keduanya. Mereka saling mencintai dan mempercayai. Hanya itu yang menjadi kunci dalam rumah tanggah mereka.

"CEO dari Uchiha Corp mengundang kita untuk datang ke acara pestanya yang diadakan di _Hotel_ Uchiha. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Hinata menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas Naruto. "Aku tidak ikut.." Jawabnya sambil ikut duduk di seberang Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Pria itu mengerutkan kening. Penolakan Hinata membuatnya tak mengerti. Kenapa wanita itu menolak? Apa yang dia inginkan? Menghembuskan nafas, kemudian Naruto meneguk air putih. Nafsu makannya lari seketika.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu mengusap perutnya yang terlihat agak buncit sambil menatap safir tajam milik Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin di rumah." Ia meraih tangan kokoh pria itu, dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. "Bersama calon Bayi kita."

Sekarang Naruto mengerti. Bawaan hamil muda mempengaruhi pola pikir Hinata. Wanita itu ingin menetap di rumah pasti karena tak ingin kelelahan, dan membuat calon bayi mereka ikut lelah. Ia akui, Hinata memang wanita hebat. Dia calon Ibu yang sangat luar biasa.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah, jika memang itu maumu.." Setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan makannya. Mendadak nafsu makannya bangkit setelah mengerti apa maksud dari penolakan Hinata. Tak salah ia memilih Hinata menjadi pendamping hidupnya, setelah mantan kekasihnya hilang tanpa memberi kabar. Dia hilang seperti ditelan bumi.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam ya, nanti aku kesepian." Hinata tersipu malu. Mulutnya lancang sekali meminta hal tersebut dari Naruto. Seolah tak mempercayai Suaminya sendiri. Tapi sejujurnya, hatinya sedikit resah menunggu malam besok tiba. Entah kenapa, seperti akan ada kejadian tak mengenakan besok.

Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata. "Aku janji akan pulang cepat untuk kalian berdua.." Ujarnya lalu tersenyum. Hinata turut tersenyum, namun dengan wajah memerah. Naruto memang seorang Suami yang manis dan romantis, sungguh beruntng dirinya bisa memiliki pria itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat baru menginjakan kaki di lantai licin dan mengkilat tersebut, pandangan mereka langsung mendapat suguhan para tamu undangan yang memenuhi gedung _Hotel_. Begitu ramai, namun damai. Music klasik menjadi pelengkap dalam acara rangka _pertemuan_ ini. Gesekan biola mengalun merdu, dan di iringi dengan beberapa alat music lainnya. Telinga mereka dimanja dengan music-music klasik.

"Selamat datang, Tuan.."

Gaara tersenyum simpul menanggapi sapaan hormat tersebut. Setelah disapa di luar sana, saat masuk mereka disapa lagi dengan penjaga pesta. Ini sudah biasa terjadi dalam acara bisnis menyangkut persatuan perusahaan besar.

Kala menangkap sosok pemilik pesta, Naruto bergegas mendatangi tempatnya. Ia ingin menyapa mantan teman kuliahnya itu, dan sedikit berbincang-bincang mengenai perusahaan. Jika diamati lebih jelas, tampaknya tak ada perubahan pada sosok Sasuke Uchiha. Dia masih terlihat tampan dan berwibawa. Begitulah Naruto menilai Sasuke.

"Hello teman.."

Berbincangan Sasuke terhenti. Manik kelam miliknya menatap tangan yang kini tersodor di depannya, dan tersentak seketika manakala menyadari siapa orang tersebut.

Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze..

Dengan cepat Sasuke menyalami tangan Naruto. "Hey teman! Bagaimana kabarmu.." Dan dilanjutkan dengan pelukan saling menepuk pundak. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu. Terakhir dua tahun lalu, sesudah _Wisuda._

"Syukurlah kabarku baik."

Setelah Naruto, kini giliran Gaara yang berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto berjabat tangan dengan Sai dan Shino. Kedua pria itu juga merupakan bekas teman kuliahnya dulu. Mereka sama saja dengan Sasuke, tak ada perubahan pada fisik mau pun sifat. Sai yang gemar tersenyum palsu, dan Shino tak pernah bisa lepas dari wajah datar.

"bagaimana kabarmu sendiri, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibir. "Sama sepertimu.." Ia menepuk pundak kokoh Naruto. Lihatlah pria pirang ini sekarang. Dia semakin tinggi dan tampan. Sasuke tak bisa menampik satu kenyataan tersebut. "Kau melupakan sesuatu, Naruto."

"Oh ya?" Naruto tertawa.

Sasuke mengangkat alis sebelah kirinya. "Mari kita lihat apa yang kau lupakan." Ia menyeringai. "Sakura, kemarilah!"

Mendadak dunia Naruto berhenti berputar. Mendengar nama Sakura jadi mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Mantan kekasihnya dulu!

Begitu Sakura tiba, Sasuke langsung melingkari pinggang mungil perempuan merah muda itu. Menunjukan kepada tamunya bahwa inilah calon Istrinya. "Sakura Haruno, tunanganku.." Ia tersenyum bangga. Tak heran melihat keterkejutan Naruto dan Gaara ketika melihat Sakura, mengingat dulunya perempuan ini juga bekas teman kuliah mereka.

Sakura menunjukan senyum manis andalannya, lalu menjabat tangan Gaara. Percaya atau tidak, saat ini Gaara sedang menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip. Bagaimana tidak, wanita dihadapannya ini begitu cantik. Seingatnya dulu perempuan yang bernama Sakura Haruno memang cantik, tapi tak secantik yang sekarang.

Naruto membatu. Kenapa wanita itu hadir lagi dalam hidupnya setelah dulu dia menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan lagi, dirinya yang dulu dan sekarang berbeda begitu jauh. Sekarang wanita itu cantik, dan kemanisannya tak pernah pudar walau sudah bertahun-tahun Naruto tak pernah lagi melihatnya. Lihatlah rambut merah muda itu! Yang dulunya pendek di atas bahu kini telah tumbuh panjang hingga menyentuh punggung.

Percect!

Begitu menengadah, giliran Sakura yang dibuat membatu. Apa ini? Kenapa Naruto ada di sini? Berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Berkat pertemuan yang tak disengaja ini, kini Sakura terjebak dalam kilas balik masa lalu. Kenangan manis saat kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

Kenangan itu tak sedikit pun terhapus dalam memory Sakura. Ia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana mereka saat masih bersama dulu, hingga pada akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha karena suatu alasan, juga pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Semenjak itulah mereka putus hubungan. Tidak tahu kabar, sakit 'kah atau sehat 'kah. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hingga dua tahun kemudian berpisah baru malam ini keduanya bertemu kembali dengan cinta lama.

Sulit dipercaya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. "Maaf, aku mau pergi ke toilet sebentar.." Pamitnya terhadap sang tunangan, lalu bergegas memburu langkah saat mendapat anggukan setuju. Ia berjalan melewati para tamu, kepalanya menatap lurus ke depan, namun emerald terang miliknya bergerak dengan jeli mengamati setiap orang. Khususnya kaum adam.

Saat menangkap siluet punggung lebar dengan pemilik surai pirang, Sakura buru-buru mendatangi tempat orang itu. Tidak salah lagi. Seratus persen pasti Naruto yang berdiri di sana.

Badan Naruto terhuyung ketika jas tangannya mendapat tarikan mendadak. Begitu hendak protes, seketika mulutnya bungkam. Tentu saja begitu kejadiannya, saat melihat siapa orang yang menarik tangannya dengan lancang. Sakura pelakunya. Perempuan yang menarik Naruto hingga berhasil membawanya saling berhadapan.

Sakura berjinjit dan langsung membisikan sesuatu di telinga Naruto. Ia kembali berpijak normal setelah itu, dan menatap safir tajam milik Naruto dengan sorot bersungguh-sungguh, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

Pria itu terpaku selama beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian bergegas mengikuti langkah Sakura dari belakang setelah lebih dulu meletakan gelas di tangannya di atas meja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langkah pelan itu berhasil membawa Naruto menyusul Sakura. Saat ini wanita itu sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar _Hotel_ sambil menunggu dirinya. Entah apa yang dia inginkan, padahal semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dan sekarang masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki pengganti dimasa lalu.

Saat Naruto tiba, Sakura bergegas menghampirinya. Perempuan itu berdiri dihadapan Naruto, dan tengah menatapnya dengan sorot teduh namun mengandung makna.

Sebisa mungkin Naruto menahan diri agar tak lepas kendali. Setelah lama berpisah, rasanya ingin sekali Naruto mendekap tubuh mungil wanita itu. Memeluknya dalam kehangatan, membelai surai merah mudanya, mengecup dahi lebarnya, melumat bibir ranumnya dan membelai setiap inchi tubuh mulusnya.

Semua keingan kotor itu memenuhi isi kepala Naruto, bahkan sampai membuatnya lupa pada wanita yang saat ini sedang menunggu kepulangannya. Ia melupakan janji itu. Janji akan pulang cepat untuk _mereka berdua._

Sakura menarik nafas, dan kembali menghembuskannya. "Maafkan aku, Naruto.." Kepalanya terangkat agar bisa lebih leluasa menikmati paras tampan pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kejadian dua tahun lalu bukan disengaja. Aku tak berniat pergi, apalagi meninggalkanmu." Tangannya menyentuh leher Naruto, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk saat ini. Ingin menolak Sakura, tetapi hatinya berkeras menginginkan perempuan itu. Ingin pergi dan menjauh, tetapi tubuhnya kaku. Ia tak bisa bergerak dalam jeratan Sakura. Wanita itu terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan, terlebih cintanya untuk dia masih terjaga. Sekalipun ia sudah menikah.

Sakura semakin mendekatkan diri pada Naruto. Sejujurnya, ia rindu sekali pada lelaki itu. Sangat merindukannya lebih dari apapun. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, itu terlalu lama. Namun juga sebenarnya kepergian itu bukan keinginan Sakura sendiri, melainkan paksaan dari Ibunya setelah kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Naruto tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri, hingga akhirnya ia langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Untuk sejenak melupakan penghalang pola pikirnya. Rindu yang mendalam membuntukan jalan pikir Naruto.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sakura.." Naruto menyelipkan batang hidungnya dilekukan lekukan leher Sakura yang terekspos karena dress pendek. Ia menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Aroma memabukan inilah yang juga ia rindukan. "Aku rindu semua yang ada pada dirimu."

Sakura tersenyum haru. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto. Sangat merindukanmu." Jemari lentik nan mulus miliknya mencengkram rambut bagian belakang Naruto. Begitulah caranya melampiaskan ketersiksaan ini. Cukup lama batin mereka sama-sama tersiksa, dan inilah saatnya mereka saling melepaskan rindu yang membelenggu.

Biarkan kebersamaan mereka larut bersama rembulan..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Sakura berjalan menuju letak ranjang. Tangannya berputar ke arah belakang, lalu menarik turun resleting _dress_ merah yang membalut tubuh mungilnya untuk acara pesta sang tunangan. Kini _dress_ pendek itu jatuh teronggok dimata kaki Sakura, dan hanya menyisakan bra serta celana dalam yang sama memiliki warna hitam. Memperlihatkan tubuh setengah telanjangnya yang putih mulus.

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang seketika. Walau fisiknya banyak mengalami perubahan, namun sifatnya tak sedikit pun berubah. Dia masih sama dengan Sakura Haruno yang dulu. Bisa membuat seorang Naruto Namikaze hilang akal, atau lebih tepatnya gila.

Bibir Sakura terangkat ke atas saat tiba-tiba bahu telanjangnya mendapat belaian dari belakang. Tak lama, pria itu mengecupi pundaknya, kemudian membawanya berbalik badan.

Satu hal yang membuat Sakura lemah saat bersama Naruto.

Tatapan..

Lelaki itu gemar menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. Begitulah cara Naruto membagi cintanya melalui tatapan lembut. Hati Sakura meleleh, jantungnya berdebar keras, dan seluruh tubuhnya memanas. Bahkan sampai detik ini keahlian Naruto masih berlaku pada Sakura. Setiap kali cara-cara dia bertindak selalu mampu menggetarkan jiwa Sakura.

"Perlu kau ketahui.." Naruto mengusap pipi mulus Sakura menggunakan punggung tangan. Kulit perempuan itu selalu terasa lembut dan licin ketika disentuh. "Biar pun aku sudah menikah, tetapi hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang menduduki posisi utama di dalam hatiku." Ia menarik pinggang kecil wanita itu hingga mereka saling berhimpitan. "Hanya kau yang aku cintai."

Sakura berjinjit. "Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, Naruto." Ucapnya seraya membuka jas hitam dari badan Naruto, lalu disusul dengan kemeja putih yang menjadi dalaman. Usai berkutat dengan baju teratas, kini Sakura beralih ke bagian pinggang Naruto. Tangannya bergerak dengan cekatan melepas tali pinggang yang mengingat celana Naruto.

"Kau membuatku gila.." Telapak kasar milik Naruto mengusap pinggul Sakura. "Aku menginginkan dirimu, Sakura." Ia membungkukan punggung lebarnya, kemudian mencium bibir mungil Sakura. Mengecupi dulu, lalu melumatnya dengan lembut.

Naruto larut dalam belaian Sakura. Dia telah mengingkari janjinya kepada Hinata, dan malah menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersama cinta lamanya. Membiarkan sang mantan kekasih mendekapnya, menyentuhnya, memanjakannya dan membuatnya hilang akal bersama suara desahan serta geraman yang tergabung menjadi satu.

"Sshtt...!" Sakura meletakan telunjuk lentiknya dipermukaan bibir Naruto ketika dia hendak bangun. "Di sana saja, izinkan aku memuaskanmu." Bisiknya pelan, lalu mengelus dada telanjang Naruto yang bidang sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto menghempaskan kepala pirangnya di atas bantal. Ia mendongak, dan telapak lebarnya mencengkram belahan pantat Sakura dengan geram. Shit! Perempuan ini memang ahli dalam membuatnya gila. Fikirannya tak bisa bekerja dengan normal, hanya Sakura yang saat ini ia inginkan. Tidak ada yang lain lagi.

"Aahhh~" Saat merasakan barang milik Naruto tertanam semakin jauh ke dalam, kuku-kuku panjang Sakura menggaruk dada Naruto hingga meninggalkan bekas goresan di kulit berpeluh tersebut. Hanya goresan nikmat, bukan luka perih.

Kasur berper itu berderit merdu. Pinggul padat Sakura bergenjot semakin cepat, dan lenguh nikmatnya terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Naruto. Ia mendongakan kepala, menikmati batang besar milik Naruto yang menyodoknya dengan keras dan dalam.

"Oouuhhhhh~"

Perempuan itu melenguh lagi. Saatnya hampir tiba, puncak kenikmatan itu kembali melandanya. Nafasnya tersengal, jantungnya berdebar semakin keras, dan goyangan pinggulnya semakin liar tak terkendali.

"Aahhh! Naruhh~"

Sakura menghentakan pinggulnya dengan keras. Jemarinya mencengkram kain sprai, dan kepalanya semakin tinggi mendongak dengan mulut terbuka untuk melepas lenguhan. Benda keras di dalam tubuhnya terlumuri oleh cairan cinta miliknya, menyebabkan rasa panas tercipta.

Disela menggeram, Naruto bangkit dari rebahnya dan bergegas menukar posisi mereka. Ia mengungkung wanita bertubuh mungil itu, dan terus mengamati paras cantik dan manisnya dengan lekat dari atas. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat merindukan sosok iblis manis ini. Bibir mungilnya yang paling utama.

Belum sempat membuka mata, Sakura dibuat tersorong ketika Naruto menusuknya dengan keras dan dalam. Mulutnya terbuka dan melepaskan desahan dengan nafas terputus-putus. Bersusah payah ia mencari tempat pegangan, hingga akhirnya ia tak mempunyai pilihan lain. Hanya ada pergelangan Naruto yang bisa dipegang.

"Aargghhh!"

Geraman bak binatang buas itu terdengar menggelitik dalam indra pendengaran Sakura. Inilah yang membuatnya lemah tak berdaya, ketika bercinta Naruto akan mengeluarkan suara geraman yang sangat sexy. Ia akui itu. Pria di atasnya ini memang luar biasa.

Persatuan ini benar-benar membuat keduanya lupa akan segalanya.

Lupa dengan masing-masing pasangan.

Salahkan saja rindu mendalam yang menyiksa mereka.

Telunjuk Sakura bermain-main di dada Naruto. Menggerakannya dalam bentuk pusaran, lalu ia tersenyum saat pucuk kepalanya mendapat kecupan. "Jadi kau pergi karena Ibumu yang memaksa setelah dia bercerai dari Ayahmu?" Ia menganggukan kepala, pertanda iya.

"Maafkan aku."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak! Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf.." Tangannya membelai rambut gulali milik Sakura. "Aku telah melakukan kesalahan padamu." Kembali ia memberi kecupan. "Aku marah dan sangat kecewa padamu, sampai-sampai aku mengabaikan setiap penjelasan yang kau ucapkan padaku.." Kelopak sipitnya terkatup untuk sesaat, dan nafasnya berembus lega. "Akulah yang bersalah, karena aku sendiri yang mengakhiri hubungan kita."

"Kita sama-sama salah.." Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

Memang benar mereka sama-sama bersalah. Sakura pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun kepada Naruto karena alasan lain, sedangkan Naruto tak mengindah setiap kali Sakura mencoba berbicara padanya melalui surat. Lambat laun, akhirnya hubungan mereka putus ditengah jalan. Keduanya terpisah hingga bertahun-tahun.

Namun berkat kemualiaan _Kami-sama,_ kekasih yang telah lama berpisah kini dipertemukan kembali. Keduanya bersama lagi seperti dulu, dan melupakan segala yang ada disekitar mereka.

Cinta memang egois, karena itulah kenyataan dalam menjalani hidup. Seseorang yang tak memiliki cinta maka hidupnya tidak akan berarti apa-apa, oleh sebab itu kebanyakan orang yang sedang _kasmaran_ akan melakukan tindakan apapun demi cinta.

Cinta mereka berdua..

"Apa hubungan kita sudah berakhir sampai di sini?"

Sakura terpancing untuk bangun. Apa Naruto sudah gila dengan mengatakan hubungan mereka berakhir malam ini.

"Sayang, tentu saja tidak. Mana bisa aku hidup tanpamu.." Sakura menyentuh wajah Naruto, dan menatap mata pria itu dalam-dalam. "Ini akan berlanjut, dan tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai kapapun. Kau harus tahu itu, Naruto." Sang lelaki tersenyum, lalu tertawa dan melupakan segalanya. Melupakan bahwa ia sudah beristri.

Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas dada Naruto. "Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Ia mengecup permukaan dada telanjang tersebut, lalu memejamkan mata sembari menikmati belaian dari tangan Naruto. Rasanya hangat dan terlindungi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Tokk tokk..**

Perempuan itu beranjak dari sofa ketika suara ketukan terdengar dari luar pintu kamar inapnya. Mengenakan jubah piyama lebih dulu, setelah itu ia buru-buru menghampiri pintu dan langsung membukanya begitu tiba.

 **Cklekk!**

"Ya, ada apa?"

Seorang _Bell-Boy_ tampak bediri sopan. "Maaf mengganggu, ada kiriman paket untuk Anda Nyonya.." Lelaki berpakian khusus itu menyerahkan sebuket bunga kepada Sakura, dan masih dengan gaya sopannya sebagai seorang pelayan _Hotel._

Sakura menerimanya dengan senyum lebar. "Terimakasih.." Ucapnya sesopan mungkin, lalu memberi uang tip kepada _Bell-Boy_ tersebut. Tak berselang lama pintu kamar kembali ditutup rapat, sementara _Bell-Boy_ tadi langsung pergi setelah melaksanakan tugas.

Hidung mungil Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi dari bunga yang diberikan oleh seseorang. Ia mengulum senyum, dan merona sedetik kemudian saat emerald miliknya mendapati sepotong kecil surat yang terikat dipita buket bunga. Jemari tangannya melepaskan ikatan tersebut, dan segera membukanya kala berhasil di lepas.

 _ **Semoga harimu menyenangkan, cintaku..**_

 _ **Kekasihmu, Naruto Namikaze..**_

Isi surat yang tertulis singkat itu mampu membuat hati Sakura berdesir hangat setelah membacanya. Ia mencium surat bermotif buah _cherry_ itu, lalu mendekapnya di dada. Seperti biasa, perlakuan manis Naruto meninggalkan bekas yang mendalam di hati Sakura.

Hingga saat ini perempuan merah muda itu tak sedikit pun melupakan semua kenangan mereka dimasa lalu. Kumpulan moment penuh kemanisan itu ia simpan rapat-rapat di hatinya yang terdalam, sama halnya dengan cintanya untuk Naruto.

Sakura selalu mencintai Naruto sampai kapan pun..

* * *

 ** _OWARI_**

* * *

Tuhkan.. sudah saya bilang, tema nya sangat mainstream dan membosankan..

Wkwkwk.. maap deh, maap :D

Oh ya.. saya kelupaan sesuatu :D

Fanfic ini saya buat khusus untuk beberapa "Geust" yg sengaja di undang, yg _flamer_ kemarin.

Ayee.. saya memang sengaja bikin fanfic ini dan yg kemarin, pengen tahu gimana reaksi kalian. Dan ternyata 100% dugaan saya benar, pasti gk terima dan langsung _flamer_ di kotak review.

Ayee.. saya menang :'V

Alahh.. gitu aja sakit hati, padahal cuma fanfic yg sedikit pun gk ada hubungannya dengan jalan cerita di CANON. Kalah dengan fans NaruSaku, cemen sekali ahhh. Wkwkwk… :P :P

Tetap enjoy gaess! :)) *ROTFL*


End file.
